ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates Mako
'''Everybody Hates Mako' is the sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description The gang come across a freaky fish guy with poor social skills. Summary Yugi Muto and his friends have met Mako Tsunami, who was sharing his pile of fish with them. When they decide to leave, Mako throws his harpoon at them, causing Yugi to act out in an angry manner. Mako then tries to act in a nice way to keep them staying, but they still leave him and Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor call Mako a "freaky fish guy". Mako proclaims he is not a freaky fish guy but then he starts talking to the ocean. Mokuba Kaiba is wearing a mask and is trying to escape his dungeon prison in Maximillion Pegasus' castle. He learns that his blanket rope isn't long enough to reach the surface and falls to the ground, where the bushes at the bottom have broken his fall. While walking, Yugi and his friends encounter Kemo holding a boy in a chokehold. Tristan attempts to rescue the boy, but Kemo knocks him down and then takes the boy to the losers' boat, where Weevil Underwood is there as well. The boy says he didn't lose his star chips, but that someone stole them from him. Yugi and his friends promise to get the boy's star chips back. Suddenly, they are encountered by Mokuba who challenges Yugi to a duel, who transforms into Yami Yugi. Mokuba says that ever since Yugi has defeated his older brother Seto Kaiba in a duel, his character was written out of the show and went into hiding. He was then kidnapped by Pegasus and his team of corporate suits for discovering their plan to take over KaibaCorp while Seto was missing. Mokuba then distracts Yami and steals his star chips, but he is able to stop him in his tracks and convinces him not to be a jerk like his brother. Mokuba gives the star chips back and then Yami promises to write Kaiba back onto the show, but refuses to give Ryo Bakura a bigger role. At his hiding place, Kaiba is confronted by some of Pegasus' goons who attack him with "invisible guns". Kaiba jumps out through a window and is able to survive by hanging onto some rock pillars, but the goons are dumb enough to think Kaiba is dead even though they can hear his voice and steal his deck. Meanwhile, Yugi and Mokuba attempt to give back the star chips, but Kemo rejects them and gets a hold of Mokuba. The group and Kemo meet at a dueling arena where they are seemingly confronted by Kaiba, who challenges Yugi to a duel and Tristan points out he has less personality than before. At the loser boat, the boy hopes Yugi will bring back his star chips but Weevil tells him to shut up and row. Trivia *Ghost Kaiba's "ghost of a chance" line is a direct quote from the 4Kids dub, and is henceforth used in every situation involving ghosts in the abridged series. *"I am NOT a freaky fish guy!" and the stinger are quotes from the dub, although the latter is edited so that "I don't care" is Bakura's only response to Marik. *Pegasus's henchmen using invisible guns is a reference to them using guns in the Japanese version, which is censored in the English dub. Cultural References *The title of this episode (in both its versions) is a reference to the shows Everybody Loves Raymond and Everybody Hates Chris. *The music played as Mokuba is trying to escape from the tower is the theme from ''Mission: Impossible''. *The jingle that appears when "time passes..." is from the game show ''Jeopardy!''. *Yami saying that he does smoke marijuana is a riff on an "My anti-drug" PSA featuring the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!. *"Oh, the humanity!" is an historic quote by Herbert Morrison in response to the Hindenburg disaster.